Spider-Man: The Arch Awakens
by PotatoAndChips
Summary: It was another day for for our friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man! Capturing the bad guys again and saving the world. But one day, a strange man arrives. Who is he? What's he after? And what is the Arch?
1. Chapter 1

**ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO MARVEL! this is a fanfic**

There is another bank robbery in New York from Shocker. Here he is with his goons, stashing money in the bag and threatening the lives of their hostages. Shocker is with one of his men doing the money. "How much is in the bags?"

"Nearly $500 boss…" he said, counting another set of money.

"Well keep it up! We need to make sure we have enough before Spider-Man shows up." Shocker yelled, looking around the bank.

"Right, boss." Said the man.

The shocker then turns around to see an elder woman on the ground, whimpering. "Quite your whimpering!" He shouted, lifted his arms at her.

Soon the radio comes on, and the 'Take Me Out' by Franz Ferdinand starts playing.

 _'So if you're lonely_

 _You know I'm here waiting for you'_

"Where's that coming from?" Shouted Shocker looking around.

 _'I'm just a crosshair'_

"Dunno boss." He whispers.

 _'I'm just a shot away from you'_

Shocker grabs him by the collar "Well find out!"

 _'And if you leave here_

 _You leave me broken, shattered, I lie'_

He lets go of his goon and looks around around the sound systems around the room.

3 men find a security room with a microphone pointing to a phone on the table.

 _'I'm just a crosshair_

 _I'm just a shot, then we can die'_

One of them switch the song off and looked at the phone. "The hell is that?" One of them asked.

The second yells I'm disbelief "It's a phone you dumbass! What you think it is."

"I know what a phone is, I'm saying is why is it here." The first countered back.

Spider-Man is upside down on the ceiling "Hey you found it! I was looking everywhere for that!" Spider-Man said, cheerfully.

The three turned around to point but Spider-Man grabbed the third guys gun away from him and whacking him on the face, knocking him unconscious. The second about to shoot, but the wallcrawler webs the gun away and jumps off the ceiling kicking him in the stomach, leaving him crumbling on the floor. The first guy on the phone goes for a shot but web head dodges again. Spider-Man webs back his phone and giving him the right hook on the jaw, sending him flying.

He then picks up the second guy and ties him up on the chair. "Thanks for finding it! My Aunt will kill me if I lose this, third time this month."

"Let me out, you little bastard!" The second yelled.

Spider-Man webs his mouth "Seriously? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? I hope not, I can smell it from the next block."

Spider-Man runs out leaving them three in the security room.

Two more of Shockers henchmen are in the main Security Vault, collecting the money.

The first guy laughs "Just over $600!"

"Man we are going to be rich!" The third laughs with him.

Spider-Man swings inside the vault, kicking one of them to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"What the hell?" Shouted the Second guy.

Spider-Man then lands on the floor, webbing him by the guys ankle and pulling him like he caught a fish. "Ahhh, my ankle!" He shouted in pain.

"Well, that's what you get for taking something that's not yours." Spider-Man said, looking at his work.

Then there was tingling vibrations in his head "Oh god!"

Spider-Man then jumps over behind him, showing Shocker trying to blast him from behind. "You again, you freak! I won't let you stop me this time! I worked so god damn hard to get to here!"

"I can tell, just by getting an honest job as a thief and stealing from the New York's hardest security bank in America! I can really see that you're different from the last time we met." He said mockingly.

Shocker blasts at Spider-Man once more but Shocker misses from another shot. Spider-Man webs his left glove, causing it the malfunction. "Ah! You bastard! I get you for this!"

He lifts up his right glove, blasting it once more at him. The blast wasn't as strong as before, but it was just as dangerous as before. "I'll kill you!"

Spider-Man dodges again and webs his right glove, causing that to malfunction. Shocker once again tries to get it to work by keep pointing at the Spider but nothing happens. Spider-Man mocks Shocker "Ahh, did I broke your toy Mr Shocker?"

Spider-Man then webs him on the floor, keeping him still.

Few minutes later, the police arrived, arresting Shocker and his men, putting them in the cars, while the hostages were being checked by the medics. Spider-Man is on top of a building across the bank, looking at his achievement. "Well that was fun!" He then looks at a huge clock across the bank "Ah, man, I'm late!" He runs off leaving the crime scene.

At the Parker Residence, Aunt May is on the dinning room table, making dinner for Peter before he gets home. Peter Parker, now in his normal clothes runs in, exhausted.

"I'm sorry I'm late again, Aunt May. I got distracted at the Bugle."

Peter goes over and kisses his aunt by the cheeks "Don't be sorry Peter. In fact you made it just in time! I knew you would be late so I started dinner an hour later just for you."

Peter squints "Am I that predictable?" He asks.

May chuckles "Of course not. Sweetheart! No go. I want you to tell me everything you did today."

Peter shrugs as he sits on the table "Well, eh I lost my phone again. But I found it luckily. Had a bit of electrical issues at the Bugle but other than that! Nothing special."

May laughs as she sits opposite "Well, I'm glad you're not at the bank. Thought you be over there taking pictures."

Peter smiles "I was but I was outside. Got a good one of Spider-Man leaving the crime scene. Might get £200 for this."

Aunt may laughs "Well just be careful. Everywhere that man goes. Trouble is sure to find them."

Peter smirks at the statement. The two then proceed to have dinner.

At the crime scene, there is a man in a hat and a scarf wrapped round his mouth, watching the scene by far. "Impressive."

He then leaves the crime scene "Very impressive. **Peter Parker**."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS A FANFIC! All properties belong to MARVEL!**

Peter Parker is running to his Science class at Queens college. He runs in out of breath, causing distractions from the others in his class and his teacher. Peter puts his hand up smiling "Sorry Dr. Wicks, I got caught up in school."

Dr. Wicks, a middle age man with glasses and a moustache that covers his upper lip, looks at him "This is the fifth time this month Mr. Parker. You know how I feel about that?"

Peter scratches the back of his head "Yeah I'm really sorry, I was on my way but…"

"Enough with the excuses Mr. Parker. Please take a sit." Said Dr. Wick, as he points to his desk.

Peter sits down and looks at his teacher, listening to his lecture.

"As you know, we have a guest here today! Dr. Adam Porter."

Dr Porter comes in, another middle age man with green eyes and a tweak jacket. He observes his class with a smile. "Morning class!" He said waving at the students.

"Dr Porter will be here to discuss on his theory about Dimensions. His theory on different worlds and different culture."

"It's not a theory Dr. Wicks. We do have a certain amount of evidence of different worlds, right here." Said Dr. Porter as he lifts up his Laptop case and a USB stick.

He places it on Dr. Wicks desk. "Now class, what can you tell me about different dimensions?"

A young blond woman in Peters class puts her hand up "Well if we are talking about Parallel Universe in different planets-?"

"No, I'm not talking about Parallel Worlds, I'm talking about dimension. You see class, dimensions is different to Parallel because I am talking about different worlds."

"What's the difference?" Commented another student.

"Good question, young man! You see parallel Universe in other planets, are worlds were life is different but the same, there could be another you in those planets doing something that you might of done or haven't done. But Dimensional Universe is a world where anything could happen, imagine a world where people were never born, humanity never stand on that world but it's not here. That is a dimensional planet, ready to be searched. And I will show you."

Dr Porter places his laptop on the desk and wires it up to a projector screen. He sets up the screen showing a type of scanner. "See that class? That is a different dimensions. A world where it isn't habitable. Now, how can you tell, there is no life here?"

Peter places his hand up. The teacher nods to him to answer "There is no life, because there is no life signs, no organic life as we know of no life signs on that scanner. In fact it's telling us that it's not even there, it's telling us that this world is inhabitable."

Dr. Porter smiles at Peter "Well done, Mr?"

"Parker." Commented Peter, as he smiles at the man.

Dr. Porter eyes widens at him "Mr. Parker? As in Dr. Richard Parkers son?"

Peter smiles and nods causing Dr. Porter to smile as well "Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Parker. And you are absolutely right!"

"But how can it be waiting to be habitable if it's inhabitable? That's impossible." Asked Peter, observing the scanner a little more.

"Nothing is inhabitable Mr. Parker, unless you have the knack. It's true that we don't have proper resources but I am sure, we will find it!"

Peter nods and Dr. Porter continues his lecture. After it is finished Peter follows his classmates out the class Dr. Porter calls out to him "Mr. Parker. It is a privilege to lecture you today!" He offers Peter a handshake.

Peter shakes it "It was a privilege to sit there listening to you Dr. May I ask? How do you know my Dad?"

Dr. Porter smiles "Dr. Parker was a brilliant man. He is also very intelligent as well, able to solve an equation just by looking at it! Makes everyone else feel stupid to be honest but it was still amazing to see his work. In fact, he is the one that really found the evidence I showed you today."

Peter eyes light up "Really?"

Dr. Porter smiled "Of course! Without him, I wouldn't be standing here." He smiles fade and looks at Peter in his eyes "I am sorry about your lost, Peter. I really am."

Peter tilts his head "How you know my name?"

The Dr. Chuckles "Richard always shows me your pictures in his wallet." He shakes his hand "It is a privilege to meet the son of my oldest and dearest friend! I hope to see you soon in a nearer future."

"See you soon, Dr." Peter said as he leaves the class.

Dr Porter then sits on the desk that he was lecturing, and opens up a huge amount of files in his case, where one of them is labelled under the name 'Project Arch.' He reads through his notes and finds a note 'The Immortality Stone' written on it. "I know you exist. You are my key…"

He then places his files and notes back in his case, while picking up a scarf out of it as he leaves the class room.

Peter is at the Bugle, where he sees Betty on the desk. "Hey Betty, is Mr Jameson around?"

Betty smiles at Peter "Hey Pete, he's right in there, but I must warn you, he is not in a good mood."

Peter laughs at her comment "When is he ever."

"Believe me Peter. Up to this day you been working here. Today is his bad mood day." Betty said as she gives Peter a clip board.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"You find out." Betty laughed.

Peter leaves Betty and knocks at Jameson's door. "Come in!" Jameson shouts.

Peter slowly comes in, where he finds a paper about to hit him in the face, where Peter quickly uses the clipboard to block the incoming attack.

"Not one picture from that freak in the mask! Not one decent story in the last three months, leaving us with no one buying any of our paper, and what's worst? Someone steals my last cigar!" Yelled Jameson, as he yells at his staff.

"Mr. Jameson-?" Asked Peter as he slowly comes through the door.

"What you doing in my office, Parker?" He yelled.

"You said I can come it." Said Peter.

"Did I?" Asked Jameson, like he forgotten he said that. "Well I change my mind. Leave my office before I fire you!"

Peter slowest moves a little "Actually Mr. Jameson, I got you a picture of Spider-Man from last night."

Jameson snatches the picture and looks at it, observing the texture. "Better than most crap you send me." He then looks at Peter "I will give you $50."

"I was hoping for $200." Peter objected.

Jameson gives him a look "I give you a $100, and we pretend you never said that."

Peter nods in defeat, "Not get out of my office, before I die from a stroke." Yelled Jameson, as Peter walks out the office.

Dr. Octavius, AKA Dr. Octopus, is in his lab, doing his work. Soon the man in a hat and scarf, comes in "Dr. Octopus, I presume."

Dr. Octopus spins round and have one of his tentacles to attack the stranger, but it slowly stops in its tracks. "What have you done?" He yelled.

The stranger laughs, "I'm afraid your tricks won't work with me, not when I have this." He slowly shows a device with a red button on it "It's a device I designed that creates an electric pulse to your tentacles, cancelling out on any electronic in the roon, especially when it's connected to your brainwaves."

Dr Octopus looks at the stranger, observing him "What do you want?"

The stranger crosses his arm "What can you tell me, about the Immortality Stone?" He asked.

Dr. Octopus smiles at the question, "Only that it's a pure myth, said that the gods fear it and sent it to a secret location, where no one can trace it. Even I don't know where it is. But it said that whoever can wield it, will become immortal. I guess that's why it's called an immortality stone."

The stranger waves his hand "I know all that! I mean what else can it do?"

Dr. Octopus tilts his head "Well as the legends says, it can open up a portal to another world but darkness follows. I don't know why you want it though."

The stranger walks up to him closely "Following up a legend as all."

Dr. Octopus grins "You don't really believe it do you? Why are you really here?"

The stranger looks at Octavius in the eyes and slaps him by the neck, making him fall to the ground "For that."

Octavius stands up in rage, "I'll kill you!"

Dr. Octopus goes for a punch, but the Stranger, then press a button on his watch, making Octavius having an electric shock to the neck, making him fall to the ground. "Well Octavius, you will now be working for me. You will be doing everything I say, and one sign of betrayal, I put the volt up to 10, making that little tag I placed on your neck, to explode, causing your brain to fry in the process."

Octavius looks at the man in fear "Who are you?"

The stranger looks at him "I am the one that created Spider-Man, I am the one that created you, I am the Controller…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL PROPERTIES BELONG TO MARVEL!**

Peter is in his room, redesigning his web shooters. Aunt May calls out for him "Peter! Mary Jane is here." She called.

Peter and Mary Jane have both broken up over a year ago and hardly spoke to each other. 'Why she here.' He thought.

He opens up his bedroom door and shouts "She can come in! Thanks Aunt May!"

He goes back to his desk and continues on his web shooters. Mary Jane slowly enters his bedroom "Hey Pete." She said quietly.

He looks at her and smiles "Hey MJ. What brings you here?"

Mary Jane slowly enters the room and shuts the door behind her "I just want to tell you something."

Peter stops what he is doing and turns to her. She takes a deep breath and smiles "I am moving to LA. I need a new life and though I am gonna miss it here, I need to find myself."

Peter nods smiling "Okay." He said.

She smiles at him "I just thought you should know."

The two remain silent, staring at each other.

"What you doing?" She ask, trying to change the subject.

Peter looks back at his Web Shooters. "I'm just redesigning it. My Web Shooters is getting loose on my way here and it keeps getting stuck. Think there might be jammed or something, I'm just trying to loosen it a little and tighten the grip."

Mary Jane takes a step forward "Can I help?" She asked.

Peter looks at her and shakes his head "It's cool. I got it."

Mary Jane nods and smiles "I'll just leave you to it." She said, leaving his bedroom.

'Well done Peter, that wasn't awkward at all.' He thought.

Peter finally finishes his Web Shooters and leave his house. He then hears screaming at the mechanic shops near him. He smiles and runs to an allay, changing into his costume.

At the Mechanic Shops, Dr Octavius is using his robotic arms to pull every mechanic machines in the shop. "This won't do! The Ark, can't be built with this."

Spider-Man swings in and landing on the ceiling. "Hey, Dr. Messy? You know you gonna have to clean that? The janitor is gonna get mad!"

Dr. Octopus looks at Spider-Man and grunts "I don't have time for this Spider-Man. You need to leave."

Spider-Man laughs at him "I need to leave? You know I'm a superhero right? I have a right to be here stopping you like like that Fantastic Four or the X-Men!"

Dr. Octopus used one of his tentacles and whacks Spider-Man off the ceiling, landing on a counter breaking the cash machine. "Okay, maybe not the X-Men!" He said in agony.

Spider-Man jumps out and webs Dr. Octopus by the shoulder, and Spider-Man pulls himself to Dr. Octopus, landing a kick in the shoulder. Dr. Octopus falls down and his mechanical arms grabs Spider-Man by the leg, and swinging him out the door. Spider-Man webs the door outside the shop and pulls him back in, landing another kick to Dr. Octopus.

Dr Octopus grabs Spider-Man by the arms and legs with his tentacles "You're getting on my nerves! If you don't leave me alone, we both die!"

Spider-Man looks at him confused "Why? Mrs. Octopus is in town?"

Dr. Octopus throws him away. Spider-Man lands on a stall, head first while more pieces of metal landing on top of him.

Dr. Octopus grabs a few wires, fuses and large amount of metal with his tentacles, leaving. Spider-Man slowly gets up, head feeling wheezy and slowest walks out the door. 'Feel like I'm gonna be sick.' He thought. He sees Dr. Octopus climbing up the building across the road and Spider-Man zips across and climbs up the building, following him.

By the time Dr. Octopus reaches the roof, Spider-Man follows after him shouting "Alright! I've got a massive headache, I feel sick. I had to climb up a tall building! Now please can you put all your 6 arms up and surrender so I can go home and sleep?"

Dr. Octopus chuckles at him "I'm afraid not Spider-Man."

Dr. Octopus places the stuff he stole down and ready for one more fight with Spider-Man.

"That's enough, Otto."

Dr. Octopus looks around in horror, while Spider-Man sees who is talking, finding the man in the hat and scarf again.

"Okay? Who are you?" Asked Spider-Man.

"I'm the Controller." He said coldly.

He turns to Dr. Octopus "Go Octavius. Now!"

Dr. Octopus picks up the stolen items, and leaves.

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted Spider-Man, using a web line to catch Dr. Octopus, but the Controller grabs it and pulls Spider-Man to him, grabbing him by the neck.

Soon as Dr. Octopus leaves, the Controller snickers, looking at Spider-Man.

"It is a pleasure to meet one of my creations. Nice to finally speak to you, Peter Parker."

Spider-Man-gasping for breath-speaks "H-how did y-you know?"

The Controller laughs "I know everything Peter. I can't let you interfere with my plans! I need Octavius to help me create the Arc! And soon… I will need you to find me the Immortality Stone."

"The Immor-what?" He asked.

"That's all you need to know." He said coldly "Your my key after all, so I can't let anyone kill you. So just be a good boy. And keep away from Otto and ME!"

The Controller throws Spider-Man off the roof. He is falling and falling, but Spider-Man used his webs to save his life, hanging on the building.

'The hell is that guy?' He thought.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
